


Focus, Alexander.

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: What happened to Malec after Jace joined Valentine.





	Focus, Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> End of Season 1. I'd probably visit season 1 now and then if angst hit me but next stories will be Season 2. There'd still be some angst by episode 1 because, well, Alec. 
> 
> Errors on this and the last three chapters are all on me.

"Jace!? Jace!" Clary continued pushing Alec away even after Jace left with Valentine and nothing was left from the portal. "Let me go!" She struggled.

Magnus came beside them, touching her arms. "Biscuit, we cannot allow you to go there. Come on---"

"No!" Clary stubbornly turned to Magnus. "You'll help us right? Magnus? You'd track Jace right? Magnus---"

"I'll do everything I can. But for now, you all need to go back to the Institute." He took a glance at Isabelle and gave a curt nod. Izzy understood and she took the responsibility to bring Clary. The latter hugged and sobbed the other girl.

Alec was speechless. He might not be reacting just like Clary but he was devastated. Inside. He felt it, when Jace asked---commanded---him not to follow them. He felt a slight burning sensation on his parabatai rune. It's not right to let Jace leave; Alec should have followed him.

He suddenly became aware of the silence. Everyone left except for him and Magnus. The warlock was looking at him...differently. As if Magnus was getting ready about something.

"What!?" Alec snarled and regretted raising his voice. Magnus flinched and lowered his head.

"You should go back to the Institute. I'll create another portal---"

"No need. I can go back on my own."

"Alexander---"

Alec immediately grabbed Magnus. "You'll help us right? Just like you promised to Clary? You'll help us find Jace right?" The manic in his voice was evident and there's nothing he could do about it. Alec was panicking. He couldn't let his parabatai be alone with Valentine.

Magnus sighed and Alec saw a slither of sadness in his eyes. This was not the right moment to focus on that. Finding his parabatai was the priority. Everything---or in this case---everyone else needed to wait.

"Yes. I promise." Magnus voice was so low Alec almost didn't hear it. He felt relieved; at least a warlock could make this situation a little bit easier. Alec saw Magnus waved his hand and a portal opened up. "Go back now Alexander. Your family is waiting for you."

"How about you?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked around. "I need to fix the mess we made here or Camille will have my head. She didn't like other people messing her rugs."

"I'll wait for you. We need to go back together at the Institute and start looking for Jace---"

"Alec...we're all tired. My magic is running low, I'm useless to all of you if I don't have much power left in me---"

"Then rest at the Institute! Magnus---look at me." The warlock did and gasped. Alec didn't care about the reason for that reaction. "We need to start now." He squeezed the small man's arms, trying to express how important this mission was. It supercedes the rest.

Magnus closed his eyes; Alec saw the tightening of the man's jaw. "Okay." He waved his hand and the library went back to normal.

Alec looked around and felt like nothing happened in this room. Like Jace was not just taken away from them. From him.

He saw Magnus breathe deep again. The warlock closed his eyes while bending over. Shit!

"Magnus...are you alright?" Alec pulled Magnus in his arms.

"Don't worry about me Alexander." Alec saw him breathing hard again. "T-this is much important to you right?" Magnus stared at this eyes. He nodded vigorously. The warlock smiled but Alec thought it looked so...sad. "Then let's go." He waved his hand again, the portal earlier closed so fast. "Hurry up." Magnus coaxed him.

Alec looked down, noticing just now how pale the warlock was. "Are you really okay?" He touched the man's arm.

Magnus moved away from the contact and stepped inside the portal. "This is nothing. Let's do what is the most important now."

Alec nodded, choosing not to feel anything else at the moment and just to focus on finding Jace. He needed to disregard the bugging sensation at the pit of his stomach while looking at Magnus. The small voice in his head telling him to really _look_  at Magnus, see who really needed help right at this very moment.

But Jace needed him.

Focus Alexander. Focus.


End file.
